1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of mechanical structural separation devices used in aerospace, manufacturing and construction industries, and more particularly relates to the structure and designs of non-explosive cable release mechanisms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cable release mechanism are often utilized in aerospace, manufacturing and construction industries. One example of utilizing such mechanisms is to provide a quick and reliable release of the joined ends of two cables for component deployment of spacecraft. Preferably, the release mechanism is designed to be used in a repeatable manner.
The following (15) prior art patents are found to be pertinent to the field of the present invention:                1. U.S. Pat. No. 2,489,984 issued to Shoemaker on Nov. 29, 1949 for “Explosive-Release Mechanism” (hereafter the “Shoemaker Patent”);         2. U.S. Pat. No. 3,012,811 issued to Sandrock on Dec. 12, 1961 for “Gripping-Tool” (hereafter the “Sandrock Patent”);        3. U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,090 issued to Merola on May 28, 1974 for “Clamp” (hereafter the “Merola Patent”);        4. U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,265 issued to Magg on Oct. 18, 1977 for “Device For Gripping Ropes, Cables Or Wires” (hereafter the “Magg Patent”);        5. U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,786 issued to Lee on Jun. 30, 1981 for “Apparatus For Selectively Coupling Cables To Well Tools” (hereafter the “Lee Patent”);        6. U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,210 issued to Smith on Sep. 10, 1985 for “Cable Release Mechanism” (hereafter the “'210 Smith Patent”);        7. U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,804 issued to Palmer on Jul. 28, 1987 for “Releasable Coupling Assembly” (hereafter the “Palmer Patent”);        8. U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,229 issued to Smith on May 2, 1989 for “Cable Release Mechanism” (hereafter the “'229 Smith Patent”);         9. U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,171 issued to Rudoy on Jun. 22, 1993 for “Non-Explosive Separation Nut” (hereafter the “'171 Rudoy Patent”);        10. U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,147 issued to Rudoy on May 17, 1994 for “Electrotechnical High Load Separation Apparatus With A Smooth Release” (hereafter the “'147 Rudoy Patent”);        11. U.S. Pat. No. 6,269,748 B1 issued to Rudoy on Aug. 7, 2001 for “Release Mechanism” (hereafter the “'748 Rudoy Patent”);        12. U.S. Pat. No. 6,390,722 B1 issued to Godfrey on May 21, 2002 for “Release Link For Interconnected Cables” (hereafter the “Godfrey Patent”);        13. European Patent Application of G&H Technology, Inc. filed on Nov. 23, 2000 (hereafter the “G&H's European Application”);        14. Japanese Patent Application of G&H Technology, Inc. filed on Nov. 22, 2000 (hereafter the “G&H's Japanese Application”).        
The Shoemaker Patent disclosed an explosive release mechanism for detachably securing a bomb to an aircraft and for releasing the bomb from the aircraft. 
The Sandrock Patent disclosed a releasable gripping tool which is self-grasping and remotely actuatable for disengaging a load.
The Merola Patent disclosed a clamp which provides a secure grip upon a work-piece. The clamp has a frame and a pair of spaced plate members which form confronting, converging roller surfaces. The clamp also has friction rollers associated with the roller surface and resiliently secured thereto so that the distance between the rollers may be enlarged to engage the object to be clamped, but will securely hold the object against removal from the grip of the rollers if forces are extended in the direction of convergence of the roller surfaces.
The Magg Patent disclosed a winch for use on sailing yachts as a sheet or anchor winch, and in which the rope or the like to be gripped is guided over a driven member comprising two conical discs operatively coupled to each other and opening around the entire periphery of the driven member. It has a drive shaft which is operable to rotate the discs, and at least one conical disc and preferably both conical discs, are mounted for rotation about respective axes fixedly inclined relative to the axis of the drive shaft. The discs conjointly define, along a part of their circumferences, a wedge-shape opening for the rope to be gripped or clamped. The discs are rotatably supported on respective mounting plates which are secured to each other and to a suitable support surface, such as the deck of a yacht.
The Lee Patent disclosed an apparatus for selectively coupling suspension cables to well tools. It includes a collapsible assembly of two or more retaining members arranged within an enclosed chamber and operatively positioned for normally retaining upper and lower tool-support members in a position where they are tandemly coupled or interconnected. 
The '210 Smith Patent disclosed a cable release mechanism for mounting on the deck of a towboat, tug and other applications and receiving one end of a tow cable to secure and selectively release a barge or system of barges. It includes a pelican hook pivotally mounted on a base which is secured to the deck of the towboat in closed, towing configuration by means of a keeper ring normally engaging and securing the pelican hook. Release of the tow cable from the pelican hook is automatically achieved by activating an air or hydraulic cylinder having a piston in cooperation with the keeper ring, to extend the cylinder piston and force the keeper ring from engagement with the pelican hook, allowing the pelican hook to pivot engagement with the pelican hook, allowing the pelican hook to pivot rearwardly responsive to the load on the tow cable.
The Palmer Patent disclosed a releasable coupling assembly for secure retention and controlled reliable release of a releasable structure with respect to a base structure, such as a releasable spacecraft with respect to a mother spacecraft or launch vehicle. The releasable coupling assembly includes a latch housing on the base structure and supporting a pair of pivotal latches for locking engagement with oppositely projecting locking tabs of a pawl rotatably supported on a locking shaft mounted on the releasable structure. The two latches are respectively coupled to a pair of control pistons movably disposed within cylinders in the latching housing and biased by springs toward normal positions in locked engagement with the pawl. Supply of a fluid under pressure to the cylinders displaces the control pistons in directions retracting the latches to release positions disengaged from the pawl thereby releasing the locking shaft and the releasable structure from the base structure. In the event one of the latches fails to move to the release position, the pawl is free to rotate with respect to the locking shaft for disengagement from the failed latch. 
The '229 Smith Patent disclosed a portable cable release mechanism for mounting on the deck of a tow boat, tug, ship or dock and used to tow and dock barges, boats and ships. The mechanism is designed to receive one end of a tow cable or docking cable in order to secure and selectively release the vessels. The cable release mechanism includes a pelican hook pivotally attached to a frame which can be removably mounted on a dock or secured to the deck of a tow boat, ship or barge by means of a clevis plate. A sliding keeper normally secures the pelican hook in closed configuration in the frame and release of a towing or docking cable from the pelican hook is automatically effected by activating an air or hydraulic cylinder having a piston provided in cooperation with the keeper ring. This action extends the cylinder piston and forces the keeper from engagement with the pelican hook, allowing the pelican hook to pivot rearwardly.
The '171 Rudoy Patent disclosed a non-explosive separation nut for releasing a threaded bolt under remote control signals. The separation nut includes a housing, a segmented nut, a locking sleeve, a rocker and two non-explosive actuator (NEA) assemblies. The segmented nut can split radially into three or more segments and has an exterior surface with raised ridges and alternate recessed grooves. The locking sleeve is biased by a spring and placed over the segmented nut. It has an interior surface with retaining pins retaining the segmented nut. The locking sleeve is engaged with the two NEA assemblies through a tiltable rocker. When neither NEA assemblies is actuated, the retaining pins of the locking sleeve are engaged with the ridges of the segmented nut, so that the segments of the segmented nut are compressed radially inwardly for fastening the threaded bolt. When both or either one of the two NEA assembly is actuated, the locking sleeve will move by the biasing spring, such that the retaining pins of the locking sleeve will be engaged with the grooves of the segmented nut, so that the segments of the segmented nut can move radially outwardly for releasing the threaded bolt. 
The '147 Rudoy Patent disclosed an electrotechnical high load separation apparatus with a smooth release which can be utilized in various applications such as a structural separation mechanism for a nut/bolt, a cable release mechanism, or a replacement of cable cutters.
The '748 Rudoy Patent disclosed a release mechanism for retaining an object and then releasing that object upon actuation, which utilizes an actuator that resists less force than that exerted by said object, and is adapted for use with a V-band clamp.
The Godfrey Patent which disclosed a release link for interconnecting first and second cables, includes a cylinder having an open first end and an aperture through a second end, a collar fixed to the cylinder first end, and having an annular internal flange, and a guide washer slidably disposed in the collar second end. The link further includes a piston extending through the cylinder aperture and through the guide washer, the piston including a neck portion and a head portion disposed at a first end of the piston. A cap is connectable to the collar. Balls are adapted to be disposed adjacent the piston neck portion and radially adjacent the collar internal flange. A spring is disposed in the cylinder and biases the guide washer toward the balls. A first connector is on the cap for attachment to the first cable, and a second connector is on a second end of the piston for attachment to the second cable. Tension on the cables exceeding the bias of the spring is operative to move the guide washer and the piston, to move the balls from radial adjacency to the collar internal flange, to permit the piston to disengage from the cylinder.
G&H's European Application disclosed an electrotechnical high load separation device for providing a reliable means of separation for high-load, mission-critical applications, e.g., deployment of solar and high-gain antennas on a  satellite. The load separation device provides a structural support for a bolted joint that can be remotely separated by transmitting an electrical signal without the use of explosive initiators. When a separation or deployment is desired, a power supply is remotely triggered to transmit an electrical signal to the separation device. This signal will energize both or either one of the two spools, which would cause them to separate. This in turn allows spring-loaded plungers to drive through the spools, resulting in mechanical actuation. The actuation will physically release a threaded rod and its attachment, completing its function.
G&H's Japanese Application disclosed an electrotechnical high load separation device which imparts a structural support to a bolted joint remotely separable by transmitting an electric signal without using an explosive initiator. When requiring separation or unfolding, a power source is remotely triggered for transmitting the electric signal to the separator. This signal energizes both or either one of two spools to separate them. As a result, a plunger with a spring can be driven in order by passing through the spools to be mechanically started. This starting completes the function by physically opening a carved rod and the attachment.
While many of the above cited references have described various separation mechanism systems that utilize non-explosive actuators (NEAs), it is still desirable to design and construct a release mechanism where redundant NEAs are arranged in an integral unit for retaining the adjacent ends of two cables where the actuation of any one of the NEAs will cause the mechanical release of both cables. It is also desirable to design and construct such an NEA-initiated cable release mechanism which can withstand high preload capability applied on the unit for spacecraft applications. 